


Broken Souls

by evakayaki



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M, See Endnotes For Warnings, contains spoilers, eliott and lola friendship, gapfiller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakayaki/pseuds/evakayaki
Summary: Takes place directly after 5X06: Samedi 0h16 - On rentre. Eliott and Lola friendship. Gapfiller. Contains spoilers.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 8
Kudos: 124





	Broken Souls

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers! This follows directly after the 5X06 - On rentre clip. Watch that first. READ ENDNOTES FOR TRIGGER WARNINGS. (Written before today‘s - May 16 - clip)

Eliott kept his arm around Lola, holding her against his side as tightly as possible. He could feel her trembling against his side and pressed his nose against her temple, trying to offer some comfort. 

“Do you want to go home?” He asked softly.

He felt Lola shake her head. 

“Okay,” he was already leading her in the direction of his and Lucas’ apartment. 

Lola’s fingers were twisting the hem of his hoodie as she gripes the material tightly.

“You can come home with me,” Eliott nodded. 

“Lucas?” Her voice was barely a whisper, thick with emotion. 

Eliott shook his head, “He’s out with his friends.”

Any further conversation died, and they walked the twenty-minute trip in silence. Eliott figured she needed the time to get herself together. Hell, he needed the time to get himself together. 

He wasn’t a violent person. Had never been. But hearing Lola’s sobs over the phone, pleading with him to come get her. That set him off and he couldn’t control himself when he saw _that_ guy. But at the same time, being that out of control, feeling like he had no control over his actions felt so close to an episode. It scared him. 

“Thank you,” Lola whispered when they finally reached the apartment and he was able to unlock the door. 

Elliot shook his head, “You want to sit? I’ll grab us some water.” Not waiting for an answer, he gently disentangled himself from her and took a minute of solace in the kitchen. His hands were shaking. Something he hadn’t realized until he let her go. “Fuck,” he breathed. 

Closing his eyes, he counted to ten before continuing to grab two glasses from the cabinet and filling them. He kept turning scenarios in his mind. What if he didn’t answer her call? What if she didn’t get to the bathroom in time? What if that guy was bigger and overpowered Eliott? And most of all, what if he was in the middle of an episode? 

“Fuck,” he repeated and set the glasses on the counter and pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes. 

A moment passed and he finally felt like he had pulled himself together as much as possible. Picking up the glasses, he returned to the living room and spotted Lola sitting on the sofa. She was still trembling, but not as bad as before. 

“Here,” Eliott set their drinks on the coffee table and pulled off his hoodie. He handed it over to Lola and watched as she grasped it from him and pulled it on. Her lips were a thin line and he could tell she was holding herself, trying to put on a mask. But her eyes shined with fear.

“Uh...nice place,” she turned away from him. 

Eliott shrugged, sitting next to her, “It’s home.”

“Home,” he heard her snort. 

“Do you want to talk?” He felt himself cringing at the question. He always hated when people asked him that question because no, he just wanted to be fucking quiet. 

Lola didn’t even answer, just shook her head. 

“Okay, let’s watch something on television, then,” he grabbed the remote from the end table and turned on the TV, randomly flipping through channels until he stopped on some innocuous trash show. After about fifteen minutes, he felt her shift. 

“Eliott?” She looked up at him, eyes shining.

Wordlessly, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her into his chest. Her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. 

“I’m here,” he whispered, knowing that was the only thing he could really promise her in that moment. Her shoulders shook under his palm and warm wetness was started to gather on his t-shirt, but he held on silently. 

Laughter emanated from the television speakers. It was a cruel soundtrack, but it brought some weird comfort because that was normal. He had found himself on this very sofa with Lucas on so many nights, in similar positions. 

He felt her slightly relax and rubbed her shoulder. “This is shit,” He chuckled softly, his hand gesturing towards the screen. 

Lola laughed softly, “You going to do better?”

“Anyone can do better,” he chuckled. 

He felt Lola shift against him. “I can’t believe I was that fucking stupid.”

“We all do stupid shit,” Eliott nodded. 

“Not like that,” Lola whispered. 

Taking a deep breath, Eliott made a decision. “I broke into a houseboat, slept with Lucas, and then jumped off it naked.” 

“What?” Lola asked in confusion. 

“Courtesy of being bipolar,” Eliott sighed. 

Lola hummed. “At least your actions aren’t your fault.”

“I still hurt people,” Eliott shrugged. 

“Hmm,” Lola nodded, her hair brushed his chin. 

“Lola, what happened tonight wasn’t your fault, okay? Just remember that,” Eliott knew they were don’t talking for the night, so he just held her. Two broken souls trying to put themselves back together every day. 

~~~~~~~~~

The sunlight filtered through the window, practically blinding Eliott as he opened his eyes. He groaned trying to stand, only to be met with resistance. Looking down, he realized that he and Lola has fallen asleep, the TV now playing some weird early morning show. Lola has migrated so her head was in his lap. 

He didn’t want to disturb her and stretched as best he could. Movement caught his eye, and he spotted Lucas sitting in the chair adjacent to him. 

Lucas eyebrow was raised. 

“Uh,” Eliott didn’t know where to start. 

Lucas shook his head. “We’ll talk later,” there was warning in Lucas’ tone and Eliott knew that ready or not, he was going to have to tell Lucas everything. 

“Lucas-“ but his boyfriend held up his hand. 

“Is she okay?” Lucas asked softly. 

Eliott nodded.

“Are you okay?” Lucas’ voice was still soft, but there was also a little bit of anxiety mixed in. 

Eliott nodded again, not trusting his voice. 

“Okay,” Lucas took a sip of his coffee before handing the cup over to Eliott. 

“I love you,” Eliott finally found his voice. 

“I know,” Lucas gave him a smile, “I love you too.” After a few seconds Eliott watched Lucas stand up. “I’m glad she has you.”

Eliott nodded. He was glad he could be there for her.

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains allusion to attempted non-con and also discusses Eliott's bipolar disorder.


End file.
